Healing and Peace
by Doll Girl
Summary: Own no one. It's the Fourth of July and that means two things to Steve Rogers: the birthday of the country that gave him his name and his own birthday. After a long day of being a walking PR campaign again his friends throw him a party that they hope will help him heal. Unfortunately tragedy strikes but it brings the Avengers closer together.


July Fourth was the day Steve was least looking forward to. America's birthday as well as his own. Unfortunately for him guess who had talk shows and interviews lined up all day long as well as a few public appearances?

That's right. Captain America. It was time to be a dancing monkey again. No one cared that Steve Rogers hated all of this. No one cared that today would be rough on him emotionally. No one cared that he was exhausted due to continuous nightmares the past week about the war.

Except, of course, for five other people living in the newly renovated Avengers Tower courtesy of Tony Stark.

The months that had passed since the Chitauri attack were full of different things as they all adjusted to their new status in the world. After spending a month separated to go their own way for awhile Tony contacted each one and extended an invitation for permanent residence. The genius had found that he missed the misfit bunch he had grown close to and Pepper was fully supportive. She had even helped in making their floors homey and comfortable.

Back to the day Steve dreaded.

He was up early of course pounding away on a punching bag. His mind replaying Bucky's death over and over again.

He was unaware of the hidden camera watching him as well as the two resident geniuses.

Bruce frowned in concern as he watched and he could feel the Hulk rumbling a bit in concern. "Today's going to be hard."

Tony nodded with a sigh. "He just has to get through it. The celebration tonight should help. Especially the presentation."

"He's either going to kill us or hug us for it," Bruce said wryly. "Either way let's hope it's the breakthrough he needs."

Tony nodded. Then grinned a bit. "Heh…and the big surprise…"

Bruce smiled a little. "Will send him reeling…and hopefully into healing."

All day Steve was shuffled around in his Captain America uniform and shield surrounded by cameras and paparazzi. He handled it all with grace and a smile as everyone watched him work his natural charm that was truly genuine.

Clint and Natasha, who were watching it all from afar in case someone decided to attack their friend, watched in amazement.

"How does he do it?" Clint asked. "I think he's got the whole country falling in love with him again!"

Natasha smirked. "He doesn't realize that we need him now more than ever."

The archer nodded. "And not just as Captain America either. Speaking of which don't you have somewhere you gotta be? I thought something like this would take all day?"

Natasha grinned. "Well yes but Pepper's taking care of it. She wanted to and Tony's footing the bill."

Clint nodded with a smirk. "Always liked her! She's good for Tony."

"I don't know she might just kill him one of these days."

"I bet she's tempted at least ten times a day."

By evening an exhausted Steve Rogers arrived at the tower and rode the elevator up to his floor. Once there he went to his room and stopped in surprise at seeing his old 1940s Army dress uniform lying out on the bed.

The super soldier went over and picked up the card that was lying on top and opened it.

"You are cordially invited to the birthday celebration of Captain Steven Rogers on the top floor of Avengers Tower. Food and drink will be provided as well as entertainment inspired by the 1940s. A special guest appearance will be made."

On the bottom was a handwritten note. "Happy b-day Cap! You're expected at eight o clock! Don't be late! Tony"

Steve groaned but he found his lips twitching into a smile. He should have known they wouldn't let his birthday pass. It was Tony after all.

He got ready until he was presentable and went to said floor reminding himself that the day was almost over.

When the elevator opened he followed the arrows leading to Tony's spacious living room. He stepped in and stopped eyes wide in shock as he looked around. The room had been transformed into a 1940s dance hall. Pictures of the Howling Commandos adorned the wall with red, white, and blue streamers and each had a gold star underneath. A large flag hung behind a podium on a stage and on either side of it were his and Bucky's Army portraits blown up. Under Bucky's portrait was a gold star that would have hung in the window of his family's house. Standing under the picture were a pair of boots, a military issue gun stood straight up and sat on top was an old 1940s helmet with the name "Barnes" written across the top. Under his own was a pure white star. Below was the same boots and gun but the helmet was blue with a white A.

Steve stood completely still unaware of the people collectively holding their breath waiting for him to say or do something. He looked around mesmerized until he looked at the ones present. Each of the men were dressed in 1940s style suits and Natasha looked like she stepped out of a 1940s beauty magazine. Even Nick Fury was there and Maria Hill.

Steve felt tears come to his eyes as he looked at each one of them. "Thank you."

They let out their breaths and smiled warmly.

Tony went over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We know today was hard for you. The past few months have been hard on you but you got through it. Memorial Day we just left you alone because we could tell you needed it but not today. No today IS special because not only is it the birthday of the country that gave you your name it's the day the world was given a gift: you."

"You didn't have to…" Steve started blushing.

"We wanted to," Natasha said going over and giving him a hug. "You look handsome in your uniform by the way."

Steve blushed and chuckled. "Heh thanks Natasha!"

They chuckled as they lead him to a seat at one of the many round tables. He was greeted and congratulated and wished well by everyone present. Once it all died down Tony went to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming. Tonight we are honoring the living legend and leader of the Avengers. Captain America was a symbol in World War Two. He lead the Howling Commandos to many victories that lead to winning the war and keeping us all free. Captain America was looked up to as the war hero he was and he set a standard for everyone of all generations. The uniform was worn by a few men who thought they could be Captain America. None of them could measure up to the original." Tony smiled at Steve. "Thing is the only thing that made Captain America so special was the man behind the mask. Captain Rogers was a hero long before he was shot up with the serum. He enlisted multiple times before finally making it in. He was just too stubborn to give up! My Dad loved to tell me the story of how this skinny kid threw himself on a grenade to protect his comrades. That courage and that heart was what got the attention of Dr. Erskine as well as my father. Captain Rogers was given the serum, promoted to captain, and the legend was born!"

Steve chuckled as he remembered those days.

Tony took a deep breath. "Then…he made the ultimate sacrifice. He saved millions of lives when he crashed the Hydra ship into the frozen Arctic. He was thought dead but was frozen in suspended animation for seventy years. SHIELD found him and thawed him out. The second his eyes opened America was given back its hope." He looked at Steve. "When we first met we started on the wrong foot. Things were said between us that I regret and you already apologized for your end of it. I could tell you were sincere and that meant more than I'll ever tell you. Now its my turn. I'm sure you remember what I said. 'You're a lab experiment. Everything special about you came out of a bottle'. I was wrong. You proved me wrong and I was glad of it. If anything my Dad never did you justice in his descriptions of you. Steve I'm honored to know you. We all are. You are an American Icon. You are a hero and the world needs more heroes like you. Hell the world needs more people like you. I know you feel like a fish out of water in this century but you do belong here and we all care about you. You belong here. Happy birthday Steve!" He got off the stage and approached the blond. Steve stood up and thanked him before shaking his hand. Tony patted his shoulder and ignored Steve's misty eyes knowing that Steve had made the list of the very few ever to get close to Tony Stark.

The other Avengers as well as Nick Fury went and spoke about Steve. Steve's breath hitched when Fury told them that the flag that was displayed behind them had been flown at half-mast on the Helicarrier that day in Bucky's honor and showed him the triangle case with the name plate. He watched as the SHIELD agents took it down and folded it with military precision before putting it in the case and gave it to Steve.

The super soldier took it and held it for a moment before shakingly putting it on the table.

The lights dimmed and a screen lowered. Steve was shocked to see old home movies of not only himself but everyone he knew. As he watched the tears came and he choked up. He felt his friends gather around him and put their hands on his back giving him support.

At the end the screen went black and a message appeared.

"In loving memory of the Howling Commandos and especially James Buchannan "Bucky" Barnes." It vanished and another appeared. "Thank you for your service and sacrifice. We will take care of Captain America in your honor. We will keep him safe."

It ended but the lights stayed off. The dulcet tones of Frank Sinatra came on and a spotlight lit up the dance floor. Standing there was a woman in her nineties dressed in a 1940s women's Army uniform. Her silver hair was done up in the 1940s style. She smiled right at Steve.

Steve's eyes went wide in shock! He stood up shakingly and went over. "Peggy…?"

She smiled as tears glistened in her eyes. "You're late."

His breath hitched as he hugged her. "Oh God…Peggy I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She returned the hug and kissed his cheek. "You owe me a dance Captain."

He let out a shaky laugh. "I still can't dance."

She chuckled wetly. "Its alright. I'd teach you how to but I can't move that well anymore."

He kissed the top of her head as he held her close and they swayed gently to the music.

The guests watched smiling and imagined the two back in their prime. They grinned at the end when the two met eyes before sharing a loving kiss.

Then to everyone's shock Peggy went completely slack in Steve's embrace. Steve pulled away tearfully and looked at her. He knew. They knew. Peggy had stayed alive to see him…to kiss him…to dance with him and when she finally got it she passed on with a peaceful smile on her face.

Steve held her close and fell to his knees sobbing brokenly. Within seconds he was once again surrounded by the Avengers and Peggy was gently taken from his grasp. They surrounded him and protected him from whatever the other guests would see that would make them think any less of their friend.

Steve was completely numb as they maneuvered him to his room and sat him down. Bruce gently grabbed his face and held it trying to get the super soldier to focus on him. The dullness in those blue eyes concerned him and he pulled him into an embrace.

Tony sat on his other side. "Steve I am so sorry…we only meant…"

"Its ok…" Steve said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Its not your fault. None of you are at fault. Tonight meant everything to me. Thank you all so much…"

Thor sighed. "Comrade if its any consolation Lady Peggy wished only to see you again and you gave her more than she ever dreamed. She is another angel looking after you now."

Steve gave a tearful chuckle. "She and Bucky are probably swapping stories as we speak."

They smiled sadly as they hugged him in comfort.

"We're not leaving you alone tonight," Natasha said. "We're going to change clothes and have a slumber party right in here."

"What about the other guests?" Steve asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Somehow I think they understand," Clint said. "If not they can get a very nasty arrow where the sun don't shine!"

"Clint Barton!" Steve said but the admonishment was only halfhearted. He shook his head with a chuckle. "I swear you and Tony remind me of Bucky. Same weird sense of humor!"

"Tonight you can tell us about him or talk about whatever you want," Bruce said gently squeezing his shoulder.

They left one at a time before returning in their pjs and with sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets. Pepper met up with Tony in the hallway and asked about Steve. When Tony told her she nodded and went to the kitchen where she made snacks and hot cocoa. She handed the tray to Tony and kissed his cheek.

"Where's Peggy?" Tony asked.

Pepper sighed. "Director Fury took her to SHIELD morgue. He won't have to worry about planning the funeral. God Tony…talk about Romeo and Juliet!"

Tony winced. "Yeah well…he won't join her if we have any say in the matter."

She nodded. "Good. Oh I hope he'll be ok. He's so…so…"

Tony smiled a bit. "Good? We all need a little old fashion I guess."

Pepper smiled a bit and nodded. "See you in the morning Tony."

"See ya Pep."

Tony watched her go before letting out a shaky sigh and returning to the bedroom. He looked at the captain as he sat on the floor with his head bowed. The moonlight shown through the window illuminating his blonde hair and making him look younger than ever. He had folded himself up and hugged his knees as he stared at the floor silently.

Tony and Bruce exchanged a look as he sat down and placed the tray in the middle of their circle.

Bruce could feel his own heart breaking as he took the cup of hot cocoa and put it in the soldier's hands. The Hulk made a concerned rumbling in his head and Bruce told him that he was only sad and that'd he'd be ok.

Steve looked at the cup before taking a sip and feeling the comfort the drink, and his friends, gave. He took a shaky breath and just began talking in a low voice. Before he knew it he was telling his entire life story.

They listened and soon began to realize that despite his youth he'd been through the most out of all of them. Lost more than all of them. They had known that of course but this was the first time it had actually dawned on them. They were used to the brave, strong, and kind Captain America with the morals of a saint. What they were seeing now was not Captain America or even Captain Rogers. It was just plain ole Steve, the kid from Brooklyn who was too stupid to back down from a fight, the art student who wanted to do the right thing.

It ignited a protectiveness none of them knew they possessed.

They stayed up listening to him talk until the soldier's eyes began to droop. Bruce smiled gently as laid him down. Thor gently put the soldier's head in his lap and stroked his hair explaining that Loki used to do this when he was little. When Steve tried to protest tiredly Thor only shushed him and told him to rest. It didn't take long for Steve to finally fall asleep.

Natasha laid beside the super soldier and put her head on his chest and her arms around him. Clint settled on the bed but was keeping more of a watch than sleeping. Bruce laid on the floor and put a hand on Steve's shoulder before gently squeezing it. Tony laid down facing Steve letting the arc reactor glow to provide a sufficient nightlight to keep the monsters and Nazis away.

None of them saw two spirits standing in the corner smiling nor the one kneeling beside Tony smiling proudly at him. No one saw a fourth ghost standing in another corner dressed in a more modern suit smiling gently at all of them.

"He'll be ok now," Bucky said.

Peggy nodded. "Yes. Finally."

Howard put his hand on Tony's hair and waited a minute. "I'm so sorry son. I loved you more than you knew. I am so proud of you." He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. He pulled away and was rewarded with a small smile from Tony in his sleep.

Phil chuckled. "The Avengers turned out better than I could have ever hoped or dreamed they could be."

Bucky went over and knelt down next to his friend. "Happy birthday Steve. They'll help you and protect you like I did." He put a hand on Steve's forehead. "Have peace brother. You still have a life to live."

Peggy went over and kissed her love's forehead. "Find happiness. Find another dance partner."

Phil looked at all of them before his gaze fell on Clint. He went over and knelt beside the archer. "Goodbye Clint." He looked at Natasha. "Take care of him Natasha."

A fifth ghost appeared and knelt beside Bruce. The woman smiled. "I am so proud of you my son." She knelt down and kissed his forehead before whispering into his ear not to her son…but to Hulk. "Please keep looking after him."

Finally a sixth ghost appeared. Loki but in a child form. He went over to Thor and wrapped his arms around him. "They're your brothers and sister now Thor. I'm gone brother. Loki killed me a long time ago. Please please please let them take my place. They need you." He stood on his tiptoes and kissed his brother's cheek before pulling away.

The ghosts kept watch the rest of the night. When the sun came up they vanished. No one…not even the wide awake Clint Barton had seen them but Clint could not help but notice the peace that had descended in the room.

He did hear a faint voice in his ear from an unrecognized voice but the words told him it was Bucky.

"Thank you all for taking care of him even when he doesn't think he needs it. He's stubborn. Always has been and always will be. On the inside he'll always be that skinny kid from Brooklyn that was too stupid to back down from a fight."

Barton smirked warmly. "I know and believe me…this is one protected soldier."

"And for that I'm grateful."

The presence vanished and Clint kept his vigil. One by one they woke up before looking at each other and back down at their leader who continued to sleep on. They only smiled and watched him silently knowing that he'd wake up soon and they didn't want him to be alone.

When he did wake up Steve looked around before smiling a warm, shy smile. No one said a word as they got up and went to eat breakfast.

As they ate, chatted, and joked around Steve looked at his new family. He made a vow then and there.

He vowed that as long as he was alive he would fight and protect these five amazing people. No matter what the cost.


End file.
